Shane DeTorre
Shane DeTorre is the 10 year old daughter of Frank DeTorre and Maggie DeTorre and the niece of Bob DeTorre from Osmosis Jones. She was portrayed by Elina Franklin. History Shane is constantly looking after her father more often than he looks out for her. Prior to the movie's plot (two years before the story of the movie), during a science fair at school where Shane attended, her father Frank, triggered accidentally by Ozzy (Frank's WBC police officer inside his body) during the WBC patrolman's virus bust, publicly vomited on Shane's teacher named Mrs. Boyd. The incident ran in the newspaper the next day, resulting in Frank, Shane, and Mrs. Boyd becoming the town's laughingstock overnight. (Frank was fired from his original job and was placed 200-yard restraining order by Boyd, Mrs. Boyd had her children mercilessly ridiculed by other kids and had to have one of her children changed the school. Ozzy was demoted after his suspension) Throughout the film, Shane unsuccessfully attempts to convince Frank to eat healthier, all the while suffering social blowbacks caused by Frank's sickly behaviors from his sick body. She is disgusted by her father's lack of regard for hygiene and doesn't want him to end up like her mother (it's hinted that her mother died because she also had poor regards to personal hygiene). Eventually her tolerance of Frank reaches her limit and she unleashes her pent-up grievance upon her father, and the two have a fallout. When Frank and his brother Bob drive to Buffalo to attend chickenwing feast festival, his unhealthy lifestyle that led to infiltration and rampant thriving of Thrax, who is a deadly red virus and the main antagonist of the movie, began to take toll on Frank as his sickness reaches unresponsiveness and he had to be taken to hospital. Shane who was away to camping trip on her school bus, hears the bad news from her uncle Bob, joins him as they follow an ambulance that contained her father to the hospital. Meanwhile, the battle between Frank's immune systems (Ozzy and his partner named Drix) and the intrusive virus (Thrax) for Frank's life was raging on. Drix shoots Ozzy out of his arm cannon to pursue Thrax to the surface of Shane's false eyelash on her right eye. During the fight between Thrax and Ozzy the evil virus reveals his intention to include Shane in his next hit list, but soon after gets stuck in the eyelash. Ozzy's pliable body enabled him to escape and hang onto Shane's real eyelash as the false eyelash that Thrax was hanging onto slides off and lands in a glass of rubbing alcohol, where Thrax falls into and was dissolved. Meanwhile, Frank's body temperature reaches 108 degrees, his heartbeat goes flat-line as he began to suffer hyperpyrexia, and death seemed inevitable. This leaves Shane devastated, blaming herself that her harsh words in their previous argument caused her father to lose the will to live. But all was not yet lost: racing against time, Ozzy rides on one of grieving Shane's tears, reentering Frank's body with Frank's strand necklace of DNA beads which was previously stolen by Thrax, and proceed to reinsert the strand back into the hypothalamus, reviving Frank just in time. Having narrowly cheated death, Frank now commits himself to living a much healthier lifestyle under the guidance of Shane. Personality Despite that she loves her dad, she openly blames him for her mother's unhealthy lifestyle which ultimately led to her death. She has a positive change of heart though as she is nearly orphaned, in spite of suffering embarrassment caused by her father's sickly behaviors. The conflict for Frank's life actually takes place on her eye, and it is because of her tears that Frank was able to come back to life. At the end of the film, she and Frank 'enjoy' (as Frank still needs time to adjust his lifestyle) a father-daughter hike in the woods. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-05-19-19h49m34s469heroeswiki.png o6LQW-yGgZqbCERABXhLcsT7VRckPdFEjvqLUVhZpVo.jpg Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Role Models Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Non-Action Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Optimists Category:Merciful